1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head for a floppy disc apparatus, and more particularly to a button shaped magnetic head including an erasing coil and a read/write coil.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a conventional button shaped magnetic head in which a planar spring 1 is secured to a button base 13 by forcibly inserting the spring or by use of a bonding agent. On the planar spring 1, a read/write (R/W) coil 9 and an erasing coil 7 are provided in combination, and terminals 2 are also secured by bonding or in a forcibly inserted manner so that the terminals 2 project from the button base 13 perpendicularly. Each terminal 2 has a portion 2a to be connected with an end of coil wire and another portion 2b to be connected with a lead wire (see FIG. 6).
In the above described construction of a button shaped magnetic head, however, since the ends of coil wires are connected with the connecting portions 2a of the terminals 2 provided outside of a shielding ring 12, shielding effect of the shielding ring 12 cannot be sufficient and another shielding plate must be secured after the magnetic head has been assembled on a carriage. Furthermore, since the ends of a coil wire and a lead wire are connected to a commonly provided terminal 2, the end portion of the coil wire tends to be broken by a tension applied by the lead wire. The conventional construction further entails a drawback of requiring a long coil wire between the coil and the connecting portion 2a of the terminal 2.